The New Uchiha
by Black Lilly-chan
Summary: We all know the story of the Uchiha's, but, what if the story was the other way around? R&R and you will find out!...that is...if I ever update. On Haitius, I have major writers block. Any help or ideas are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! This is Kima-chan comeing to you from…well…my living room. Well the gramer should be better in this chapi and the others soon. Thank you Deithel-chan! Everyone thank Deithel-chan for beta-ing this story so there shall be no more bad gramer!…..cause quiet frankly I suck at gramer…ask my composition teacher._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The bell rang, ending another day at the Konoha Academy. Hyuuga Hinata 

sighed, picked up her books, and hurried to the door. She was just about to bolt into the street when she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey,Hinata-chan, where're you going in such a hurry?" her friend Tenten asked, running up to her out of the crowd of overactive teens.

"F-F-F-father said if I'm n-n-not home right after school I-I-I'm going to be in r-r-r-really big t-t-t-trouble." the young woman stuttered.

"Oh. Well, if you want to come over later, sneak out and meet me in the park,okay?" Tenten noticed her friends eye's widen. "Don't worry, if your father gets mad at you, I'll blow up the Icha Icha collection that he has in his bedroom." Hinata blinked,confused.

"How did you know? "

"Neji-kun told me."

Hinata giggled and said goodbye, promising to meet her later by the big oak in the middle of the park. She saw the front gate of her home, and prepared to be hassled by the guards, but they never came. They were dead at their post, their blood spattered all over the white walls of the guard house. The girl gasped and backed away.

Hinata rushed inside to see if Neji and Hanabi were all right. She really didn't care about her dad, but she had to admit she was a little worried. She ran through the mansion, stopping in the hallway where the nobles in the family were supposed to live.

Blood. The crimson substance was everywhere.

Then,Hinata heard what sounded like her aunt pleading to someone.

"Please,Hanabi-sama,you wouldn't kill your favorite auntie?" Hanabi laughed, and then blood stained the rice paper door. Hinata's eyes grew wide.Hanabi did all this? But why? She shook her head and kept running full speed to Neji's room. She finally reached the door with caution tape on it. Not even bothering to knock, she threw the door open. Neji was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Neji-nii,what's going on? Why is Hanabi-nii doing this?' she asked.

Neji shook his head.

"Come on Hinata,you need to get out of here! You're the only hope left for our clan, Hanabi's already killed your father and she tried to kill me,but don't worry,I can totally beat a 7 year old." Neji said, lifting his head up and giving her his "I'm invincible" smirk. Hinata nodded, teary eyed, but she didn't fight when Neji picked her up and

hoisted her up to the window.

"Run Hinata-chan, run and don't look back." were the last words that Hinata would ever hear her cousin say, because just when she was jumping out the window,

Neji leaned over the sill to see if she was ok. Hinata watched in horror when a kunai pierced her cousin's skull, pouring blood all over her and the grass below. She ran, she ran and did exactly what Neji had told her to, she ran and didn't look back.

She ran, almost blinded by tears and the blood dripping from her bangs.

"I'll go to the park. Tenten-chan will know what to do!" Hinata thought, turning in the direction of the park.

Little did she know that she was being followed.

When Hinata finally made it to the park, she ran around franticly, searching for her friend, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She sat on a bench and started crying. She cried for what seemed like hours, but it was really only 15 minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me. Your friend's house will be the first place your sister will look."

Hinata looked up at the young man with red,puffy eyes. It was Uchiha Sasuke, she had seen him at school but really didn't know much about him,except that he and Naruto were sort of friends.

"Why do you want to take me in? You don't even know me." Hinata said without stuttering.

After what she'd seen, the stuttering had been scared out of her.

" 'Cause it looks like you need a place to stay that has protection. Now come on

before your sister figures out that you're not in that house."

Hinata just sat there and looked at him. He rolled his eyes, irritated, and picked her up, bridal style. Hinata blushed

"Arigato, Sasuke-san." she said, before passing out. He grunted and swung her around so that now she was laying on his back with her head on his shoulder.

"Hn. You think an heir could stand seeing blood, but then again it was her

own family… And what made me want to take her home?" Sasuke thought as he ran

towards the Uchiha compound.

Once they were there, he jumped up to the window of his room, which was on the second floor of the four-story building. He laid Hinata down on his bed and went down stairs to explain what had

happened to the Hyuuga s to his parents. He knew that Itachi would smell blood and come running.

Itachi sneezed, he smelled blood, and it was coming from his brother's room.

He chuckled and started off towards the yummy smell. When he got to the door,

he put his ear to it to make sure that nobody was in there other than the

person who was bleeding.

He pushed open the door, and what was on the bed shocked him. It was the

Hyuuga heiress covered in blood. He checked her for wounds, but couldn't find

any.

Itachi had been her friend since they were little kids; he'd always sneak out

and meet her in the tree just outside her room. They would sit there and talk for hours until they heard her nanny coming up the stairs to put the then-nine-year-old Hinata to sleep.

He was _**genuinely**_ _**concerned**_ about her. Yup had to use Bold, Italic _and _Underline for those words people.

Suddenl, Itachi heard sniggering from the doorway. His little brother was standing there with a hand over his mouth.

"Nice to see your girlfriend, huh, nii-san?" he said before bursting out laughing. His laughing fit was cut short when Itachi slammed him into the doorframe.

"What happened to her?" he growled.

" Hanabi killed the entire Hyuuga clan,except for Hinata over there, and the

blood's her cousins." Sasuke explained. Itachi gave Sasuke a death glare before waking out of the room. Sasuke sighed and looked over at the bed, Hinata was still sleeping

peacefully, despite being covered in her cousin's blood. He covered her up and then went back down stairs to where his mother was crying. His father was standing next to his wife trying to comfort her. He nodded at Sasuke.

"She's living here now, there's no doubt about that. It'll make your mother happy to have a daughter to take care of."

Sasuke silently celebrated in his mind. She got to stay with him! And they

would probably make her take the room next to his so that he could help her, in case she needed anything.

So, while Sasuke was doing his little happy dance, Hinata came down the stairs, still in her clothing from earlier.

Fugaku looked up, and let his wife go when she started to struggle, Mikoto went over to Hinata and caught her up in a hug. This made Hinata start to cry.

Soon the two females were bawling on the couch, trying to comfort each other.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow to get you some new clothes. Then we can do what ever you want!" Hinata nodded her thanks.

"We want you to take the room next to Sasuke's. The rooms are connected by a door, so if you ever need something, just go through the door and he'll help you out, alright?"

Hinata nodded again and wiped her eyes with the tissue that Sasuke had handed her.

"Do you want to take a bath? There's a bathroom in your room. Here, I'll show you."

Sasuke said, taking Hinata's hand and leading her upstairs to her room.

"Arigato Sasuke-san-" 

"Don t call me –san, we're basically family now."

"Oh…arigato Sasuke-nii, but I don't have any other clothes. Sasuke stepped through the door that connected their rooms and came back with his largest non-collared shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "Arigato."

"Take your time, and if you need to talk I'm right over here." And with that, the Uchiha left the room and Hinata stepped into the shower.

Once she locked the bathroom door Hinata stripped and turned the water on. She got in and washed Neji's blood out of her hair with the shampoo that she had found in the cabinet. Surprisingly, it was the same type of shampoo that she had used in her house.

After washing all of the cuts and blood off her body, she sat down in the tube under the pressurized stream of hot water.

It was and hour before Hinata got out and she only got out because the water presure had weakened.

She threw on the clothes Sasuke had given her.

Then she laid down in her new bed in her new room in her new house.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and the crying was heard by Sasuke, who couldn't stand tears, but since she obviously wanted to cry by herself, he restrained himself from going over there and trying to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up to find someone in her room, she tensed and pretended to be asleep.

" That wont work Hinata-chan, I know you're awake." Said a voice in her ear.

It was Sasuke " I was just setting out some clothes that you could wear, Mother is taking you shopping today so you have to wear my clothes."

" A-a-arigato Uchiha-san."

" There's no need for that your basically family now just call me Sasuke." And with that said boy went to his room to leave her to get dressed.

She was sitting on her bed shocked did he really say what she thought he said? Was she really like family to them now?

She got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen, she knew her way around because Itachi had once taken her here when they were walking around.

He said that he had needed a drink or something.

In the kitchen were the rest of the Uchiha's except for Itachi who was in his room blaring rock music.

Fugaku looked up from the paper " Well it seems are princess is awake!" He said getting up and envopled the poor girls in a bone crushing hug.

" Honey let her go she needs to breathe!" Mikoto yelled pulling at her husband's arm.

" OH sorry about that Hinata-chan, now do you want something to eat?"

She nodded and went over to the stove, " Oh no dear your not cooking yourself, its your first day here! That means I get to cook for someone who will appreciate my cooking." Mikoto said shooting Fugaku a hard look.

So Hinata sat at the table next to Sasuke and waited to be served her food.

She was spacing out thinking about what had happened to her in the last 24 hours, she didn't even noticed Sasuke waving a hand infront of her face.

" HHEELLLOOO, HINATA ARE YOU IN THERE?" He yelled trying to get her out of the trance like state, she was scaring him with that look.

" Sasuke no need to yell." His mother said rubbing her ear with a dishtowel.

When the plate of food landed in front of Hinata she snapped out of the trance and started eating like wild animal that hadn't had anything to eat in ages.

" You poor girl didn't they feed you?" Mikoto asked sitting down at the table across from Hinata.

" They really didn't care for me so I had to get my own meals." Mikoto gasped and kept saying " You poor girl." Over and over again while stroking Hinata's hair.

She had moved behind her to see if she was too thin.

" Mother she's alright now." Itachi said coming out of his room and sitting down at the table.

" Great now the whole gangs here! Hinata-chan when do you want to go shopping?" Mikoto asked the young girl infront of her.

" Whenever you want to Uchiha-san." Hinata said with her mouth stuffed full of food.

" Oh dear don't call me that it makes me sound old!"

" You are old."

" Itachi don't talk to your mother that way!"

" Any who Hinata-chan just call me Mikoto or Mother it makes me feel better."

" OK Mother." Hinata felt warm inside when she called Mikoto mother.

She never really had a real mother, her mother died giving birth to Hanabi.

She felt good about having a mother to look up to and to help her with her problems.

So after Hinata got finished eating they all set off for the mall.

Mikoto made the boys go to saying that when they got there they didn't have to do anything but just sit there and walk around with them.

They needed they exercise she said.

The first store that they dragged them to was a store that sold only shoes, they bought Hinata a pair of shoes for training, formal events, lazy day shoes, normal shoes for just walking around, and a pair of black flip-flops.

The next store was a clothing store, they bought her 5 formal dresses, 2 sundresses, 10 new outfits and nightclothes.

They went to the supply store next Hinata was in desperate need of a new backpack, new weapons, and various other things that you would need on missions.

By the time this was over it was 4pm and everyone could barely walk, they made their was to the food court and ordered about 10 trays of food.

They ate every last crumb of the food, and when they were walking back through the mall to the car, a bunch of guys were starting at Hinata.

She was wearing one of the new outfits, Mikoto made her put it on, and she didn't want Hinata going around looking like a boy.

It was a black tank that was over a short sleeve mesh shirt, the tank had beads in the form of red of roses. She was wearing baggy blue jeans with a sliver leaf print on the left thigh.

Sasuke and Itachi noticed the guys starting and so did Hinata she was blushing like mad.

Sasuke was the first one to do something, he threw his arm over her shoulder making her blush even more and making a lot of fan girls there jealous.

Itachi started giving death glares to all the guys that even looked their way.

Fugaku and Mikoto saw this and in their weird adult minds they were laughing, they were already getting used to her.

They were acting really protective of her just as brothers would, trust me even though I don't have a brother a bunch of older guys at my school think of me as a little sis so does my sisters boyfriend and his family.

Well enough about me back to the story.

Once they had all of the many bags hoisted over their shoulders they started the walk home.

After a half-hour of stumbling over the smallest rocks and being tipped off balance from all of the unequal amounts of clothes and shoes they were finally back at the Uchiha compound.

They set all the bags in Hinata's room and went back down stairs.

" Now wasn't that fun?" Mikoto asked.

Four 'hn's' where her only response.

" Oh come on you all had a good time and plus my sons you got to Hianta-chan in a bikini!" This made the three blush.

" Um Miko- Mother may I be excused?" Hinata asked not really knowing how they did things in this house.

" Oh Hinata-chan you don't have to ask, your are new long term guest so for a proper welcome Welcome to the Uchiha family!" Mikoto said pulling her in a hug.

" Thanks Mother." And Hinata walked up the stairs to her room.

She really wanted to take a bath! She needed to rest her muscles Itachi had mention something about training at the table during there carnage of the 10 plates of food.

Sasuke was heading up to his room when he heard singing from behind Hinata's door.

He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the door much like his brother did the other day.

She was singing one of her favorite songs, the noise of the water was blocking out some of the words thought.

'_damn the shower' _Sasuke thought while trying to catch the words.

" Some where…speaking..already..in..and its rising..back of your mind.."

He could place the tune but a lot of songs had that tune so he was going to listen for some more words so that he could determine the song better.

" He's everything you…… everything you need…inside of you that….he says all the right things…right time…means nothing to you…don't know why."

Now Sasuke was sure he knew the song, it was 'Everything You Want' But he couldn't remember who sang it.

He turned around and sighed sliding his back down the door till he was sitting on the floor.

The water stopped but Hinata kept singing.

"..For some on to put you together your waiting for someone to push you away, theres always another room to discover there's always something more you'd wish he say."

Sasuke started to sing along with her, he knew most of the words by now.

He sang the chorus then walked to his room so he could here better.

" Out of the island and into the highway past the places where you might have turned, you never did notice that you still hid away the anger of angels who wont return."

Hinata stopped singing, she could have swore she heard someone singing with her. She walked over to the door that divided her and Sasuke's rooms, sure enough Mr.Emo-looking-ness was singing the song to.

To her surprise he was realy good he sounded almost dead on the singer who sang the song.

" I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things at exactly the right time but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

Sasuke could feel someone listening to him " Hinata I know your listening over there."

Hinata's heart froze how could he tell, she could hear his footsteps coming closer to the door.

She ran to her bed and quickly got under the covers, shivering at how cold the blue fabric felt.

" Hinata im giving you three seconds before I come in."

" One..Two." Sasuke had started the count down.

Her eyes closed like they would if you would be sleeping, Hinata drew in a quick breath before trying to get her breathing normalized.

" Three." She heard the doornob turn,footsteps, a wieght at the end of her bed and " Come on Hinata im not gona hurt you. I don't care if you were listening."

She thought about opening her eyes but she was already starting to drift off to sleep.

Soon she was down for the count, Sasuke smiled, a realy small smile mind you and left the room saying " Good night Hina-hime."

**A/N: Thanks to all you that reviewed! And at your request I did use spell check, gomenasai I suck at spelling but this chapi is corny trust me if my sister thinks its corny its corny well anyways, review if you plz… Arigato, guten abend.**


	3. Chapter 3

"MMhhh…shut the curtains five more minutes." Hinata groaned when the dark blue curtains in her room where pulled back to let the blinding sunlight flood in.

" Hn.. Get up and get dressed we all have to go out. Mother and Father planned something real stupid." Itachi said. Hinata annoyed him by how weak she was, laziness, she was practically the most worthless woman he had ever laid his eyes on but he was still her friend.

" Mh Itachi nii-san? Is that you? Fine ill get up but you owe me big time." Hinata said getting up and stretching, she wasn't really a morning person she either woke up at 6 or at 8 never in between and when she did there would be hell to pay.

" God just get up and go Mother said were taking off in an hour for the village. She probably wants to go shopping again." Itachi winced at the memory of the other day with his mother picking out all of those clothes and shoving them at Hinata with blinding speed.

He never got a reply he was pushed out of the room and got the door slammed in his face.

" Fine hurry up! The earlier we get there the faster we can get out!" he yelled throught the closed door.

" Give me a minute for the sake of Kami-san!" was the muffled reply. Itachi smirked and made his way back down stairs to were all the boys were waiting.

" SO is she coming or not?" Sasuke said sitting on the couch next to his father.

" Yeah but she's a girl you know show she might take awhile."

" Who might take awhile?" Itachi barley masked the jump when Hinata came up behind him.

She was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail and had on one of the outfits that they had bought her.

It was a dark blue almost black tank over body bandages that went from her shoulders to her waist, but only one of the arms were covered.

" You were saying Itachi nii-san?" Hinata said with a mocking smirk playing on her face.

" Uh…ano…uhh.." Itachi was stuck Hinata and Sasuke started laughing at the same time at the older boys sudden loss of words.

" Nice nii-san can't think of what to say? Kisame cut out your tongue?" Sasuke asked wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Itachi gave him the ill-kill-you-later look when their mother came down the stairs.

" OK I know that you're all wondering why I called this little meeting." Mikoto said trying to put one of her earring's in while walking down the stairs.

" Were all going to have a family day out! We'll go anywhere one of us wants to."

Everybody except for Hinata and Mikoto sighed, she had these family day out's almost every week, it was fun at first now it just got boring.

" OH come on guys it cant be that bad?" Hinata said scolding them for their rudeness.

" Finally! It's great to have another girl in the house! So Hinata-chan what do you want to do? You're the new addition so you get to choose first!" Mikoto said throwing her arms around the young girl.

" Ano..ano… how about we go to… a restaurant! Ive never been to one except the ramen bar." Hinata said looking down at the ground.

" Excellent choice I know just the place." Fugaku said winking at his wife, they were going to get the kids warmed up to each other with some of their meddling of course.

It took about and hour to reach the town, there were bright colors every where, children playing excitedly in the streets and young lovers walking down the street hand in hand.

Hinata loved it. She had never been to this side of town, she hardly got to go out of the mansion except for missions and when Neji took her out with their friends.

She accepted a lollypop that an old lady was holding out to her, it was even her favorite flavor root beer.

They were waking to this really fancy looking place, the smell of food intoxicated the in tire block, it was called something like Luemeire's Kitchen or something.

When they got inside there was table upon table of food, the sign outside said all you can eat buffet.

There was a chocolate fountain on one of the tables with things that you could dip in it all around the chocolate spewing machine, another table was the meets and poultry, a huge 40 pound turkey in the middle of an awesome display of pork, and beef.

Another table was for the vegetables and fruits, salads of all kinds were stacked taller than Hinata with different dressings and vinigarets if different colored bowls.

The last table was disserts, hot fudge cake, and other junky stuff like that, they even had gummy bears, and then at the end of the desert table there were some different flavored onigiri.

Hinata immediately grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged them to the tables.

She loaded her plate with a bit of turkey, a bit of steak and something else, she thought she heard one of the chiefs say that it was something western called a hotdog so she thought shed try it.

She went to the table sat the plate down and went to the salad table, she got a fruit salad with grapes and kiwi in it then got a regular salad with ranch dressing and raspberry vinigaret ( My fav!).

And once again the soul Hyuga set the plate down on the table and went to the deserts. But before she was halfway there Fugaku caught her arm in a gentle grip " Hun you know you can always go back and get more when you're done eating the rest.

She blushed " OK then." She sat down with the rest of the Uchiha's looking at her in shock for she had more food then all of their plates put together!

She attacked the turkey which vanished in a few minutes the hotdog went next, it tasted pretty good for western food, then the steak had a short lived life as well.

" Hinata-chan oh my didn't they ever feed you, you need to slow down your going to kill yourself from eating so fast!" Mikoto said brushing a piece of Hinata's hair behind her ear.

Ok here's the seating Mikoto is sitting to Hinata's right,Sasuke to Hinata's left, Itachi next to Sasuke and Fugaku next to Mikoto.

Hinata went slower on the salad and soon enough she was back at the dessert table.

She just grabbed a few things then went to the chocolate fountain, when she thought no one was looking she stuck a sitirophome cup that was supposed to be for the coffee under the never ending stream of the sinful sweet.

" Can't get enough can you?" Hinata froze and slowly turned around, Sasuke was smirking at her.

" Mind if I join?" He held up one of the sitirophome cups as well, she giggled and nodded.

" You know you copied off me, I started stealing some of the chocolate everytime Kaa-san dragged us here." Sasuke said as he watched their cups fill up with the sweet.

" Here Sasuke nii-san we might wana take some strawberry's so that people 'll think that were gonna dip 'im." Hinata said picking up some of the said fruit and dropping it in a bowl.

Sasuke smiled well he _almost _smiled it was more of a wide grin.

They made their way through the jumbles of tables and sat down.

They all ate for 2 more hours till they felt that they were satisfied with their haul, then they decided to head home for the night.

" Psst..Sasuke-san." Hinata whispered to Sasuke as they walked side by side behind the rest.

" What?"

" Look what I smuggled!" She whispered excitedly, she held out a bowl full of gummy bears covered in a paper towel and two more cups of chocolate.

Sasuke started at her wide eyed how much stuff could you fit in a purse? The options are limited to the size of the purse my friends.

Hinata smirked at his actions and waved a hand in front of his face " Sasuke-san if you want we can eat this when we get home. I don't think I can eat it all by myself."

He nodded thinking about chugging the chocolate when they sat down.

In a few minutes they were back to the Compound, Hinata and Sasuke said their good nights and walked-ran up the stairs to their room to change into their pajamas.

There was a knock at the separator door " Hinata-chan are you dressed?" came a boy's voice.

Hinata giggled " Come in Sasuke-san." Sasuke opened the door and walked in with a wife beater on with flannel pants.

Hinata was in a red tank and long billowy black pants.

She climbed out on her bed and took out the hidden stash of sweets, she placed one of the cups on the bed tray infront of Sasuke and one infront of herself, she took out the bowl of gummy bears and set it in-between them.

Hinata started to bend her head in prayer but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder " Its just a few sweets I don't think Kami-san would mind."

And so began their 'meal'.

It was supposed to be just a innocent devouring of sweets but alas they were turning 13 that year and their pre-teen hormones had a field day.

They were acting like seven-year-olds, they soon had themselves a fierce competition.

" Ready…Steady…GO!" Hinata said, she started chugging the chocolate at "GO!".

Sasuke was chugging right along with her, in a minute or two he slammed his cup down on the bed tray making the gummy bears rattle a bit.

" OH Yeah I won!" He said doing a disco hand gesture while sitting down.

Hianta laughed into her cup, she was still trying to coax the last gulp of chocolate out of the cup with her tongue.

She was to busy doing this to realize that Sasuke had climbed around to sit behind her.

" … You know it works better if you use the spoon." Sasuke whispered into her ear making her jump.

" Oh Kami-san Sasuke-san you scared me! How'd you get back there?" Hianta asked looking from where he was sitting to his current position.

" Im magic." He said giving her a wink, she blushed and looked down.

She looked back at him " You have chocolate on your face." He said licking his thumb.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked as his thumb got closer to her face, " Im trying to get the chocolate off your face." He said wiping the chocolate on the corner of her mouth off with his thumb.

" There no there's a chocolate free face!" He said smiling at her, yesh lady's and gent's a real smile.

She giggled and threw a gummy bear at him, he blinked when it hit his forehead, he picked it up and threw it at her.

The were soon in a full out gummy bear war.

Hinata was hiding behind the divider door while Sasuke was hiding behind his bed, they had started walking and throwing and it lead them into his room.

" Just give it up Hinata-chan you cant win against me!" Sasuke said throwing a green gummy bear at her that missed her ear my inches.

" No Sasuke-kun ill never surrender!" she said charging out from behind the door and jumping on him.

That wasn't the smartest idea, he soon had her pined to the ground with her hands above her head.

" Hahahahaha What now oh so mighty Gummy Bear Goddess?" Sasuke said mockingly as he playfully flicked her nose with his free hand.

Hinata went cross eyed looking at her nose, " THIS!" Was his answer, he was taking by surprise when she rapped on of her legs around his forcing herself on top of him.

" OH what now? Who's pinned now?" Hinata said in the same manner " What do you mean who's pinned?" Sasuke said, all of sudden they had switched positions again.

It went on like that for about and hour before Itachi came in and yelled at them to go to bed.

**A/n: Im sorry if a rambled on on this one, I just couldn't think of that much to write and im sorry I keep making all these spelling mistakes. As you can see composition isn't my best subject -,-'**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke heard whimpering in the other room.

It was Hinata having another nightmare, you'd think that she'd get over their deaths by now but how would he know?

He got up and went to the divider door, he turned the door knob as quietly as posible and pushed the door open an inch or two.

Hinata was all tangeled up in her sheets, tossing and turning as if she was in a washing machine.

" No Hanabi-nee! No! Neji-nii!" She started panting, her arms were covered in a slight sheet of sweat.

Sasuke walked over not able to bear to see and hear her crys.

He sat down next to her and started to gently shake her shoulder " Hinata…Hinata wake up its just a dream, nobodys going to hurt you."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened erasing the horrid imigaes in her head.

She jolted up and rapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, " Don't go, don't go please." She cried into his shoulder.

Sasuke really didn't know what to do, so he just rapped his arms around her waisted and hugged her lightly.

" Shhh, its ok Hinata its ok, your ok, im ok, Kaa-san and Tou-san and Nii-san's ok were all ok." He said patting her back and rocking her back and forth.

He felt her nodded then continue crying into the fabric of his shirt.

" I don't know why but I just keep seeing their faces, and then I keep seeing Neji-nii get killed why cant I just forget? Its just not fair!" She said pounding her fist lightly on his chest.

" Its ok just try and forget, I'll help you as much as im able. Nee-chan." Sasuke said looking down at her.

Hinata blinked, did he just call her 'Nee-chan'? oh well she didn't mind.

She wipped her eyes with her covers " Gomenasai Sasuke-nii, im sorry for acting so.." She trailed off, she couldn't find the word.

" Its ok Nee-chan its normal for people to cry over their losses, id be crying like a baby for months if my family was gone."

She smiled at him, " Oi Sasuke-nii."

" Hm?"

Hinata started blushing " Well me and a few of the others are going out tomorrow do you wana come?"

Sasuke smiled again, something that he seemed only to do around her " Sure why not."

" Thanks Nii-san!" Hinata exlaimed hugging him again before saying good night and falling asleep.

For the rest of the night Hinata didn't have one night mare, it could have been that Sasuke had crawled into the king size bed with her.

He was there to let her know that someone was there for her.

Hinata woke up at 6, she wanted to get a shower, but when she tried to get up something was holding herin place.

Durring the night Sasuke's arm had snaked around her waist so he was basicly hugging her in his sleep.

Hinata had also turned over in her sleep she that she was faceing his chest with her hands pushing lightly against it.

She noted that she wasn't flustered by the closeness, it actually felt pretty good.

She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice Sasuke starting to wake up.

He was just as shocked as she had been, he was in her bed with his arms around her waist and his face was in very **VERY **close procsimity to hers.

Well that was because that before he had woken up he had shifted again so now his forehead was pressed against hers.

" Mhh Good morning Hinata, how'd you sleep?" He asked not letting go of her.

" Fine thanks, oh and thank you for staying with me." She said blushing.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes to go back to sleep when " Sasuke?"

" Hm?" He sadi grogily looking in her pale eyes again.

" Could you please let me go? I really want to take a shower." He nodded and un-rapped his arms so she could get up.

Hinata jumped up and started to try and pick out the outfit that she would wear when they went out today.

She was diciding between a short sleeve shirt and one of her favorite tank tops when she felt two strong arms lsiding around her waist.

" I like the tank, it maches your hair." Sasuke said sniffing in her sent as he laid his forehead on the top of her head.

Hinata shivered from the contact " 'K then Mr.Clothes expert then what pants should I wear?"

Sasuke let go of her and went to her closet he held up a short blue jean skirt witch Hinata promptily dinied.

Her held up a pair of jeans that had a black dragon slithering up the right leg with a fake red jewel for its eye.

She nodded and grabbed the garmet and rushed to the bathroom, she really needed a shower!

In a half hour they were both ready to go.

They started walking to Konoha in the rain, Sasuke had brought a umbrella so that they wouldn't get wet ( **A/n: Well no dip!).**

Problem was that the umbrella was suprisingly small so they had to stand very close together, Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her colser to his side when they got to the gates of the hidden village.

" Now Hinata-nee stay close to me, I don't trust many people here." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and walked arm in arm with him throught the gates.

There was a rush us hushed whispers through out the streets when the two started maknig their way to the little coffee shop were they were meeting everybody.

" Sasuke nii-kun we turn in here." Hinata said giving him directions.

They were soon infront of an old fasion looking building with a covered intrance.

They quickly ducked into the store and shook them selves off.

It wasn't a very fancy place but it was clean and it smell really good, with cinnamin, vanella and a hint of hazel nut hanging in the air.

Hinata spotted her friend Tenten waving at her from one of the back tables with someone who had their head covered with a large black cloak.

They hurried-well Hinata dragged Sasuke throught all of the tables and made their way to the small booth.

" HI Hinata-chan! Hows it going?" Tenten asked hugging her friend.

" Not well Tenten-chan they clan…my clan is all dead." Hinata said hanging her head.

" No their not Hinata-san." The man with the cloak said standing up.

This got Hinata mad, what right did this man have to tell her anything about her family when she saw them get killed first hand.

" Oh yeah and what gives you the right to tell me about something that I saw happen first hand?" She said poking the man in the chest.

" Cause Hinata-san……I was there too." The man said as he started to take the hood of the cloak off.

Hinata gasped..it couldn't be him…oh but it was!

**A/N: Im sorry for the short chapi but my friend Cory said that I should end this one with a cliffy, but don't worry the next chapi will be out in like a day or two cause guess what? I only have two more days of school left! Ha ha then ill be on my way to 8****th**** grade! And thanks to all that reviewed! This story is going really well ive gotten over 700 hits a, c2,**

**16 reviews, 11 faves and 14 alerts! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata couldn't believe it.

It was him! It really was him!

" Nice to see you too Hinata-san but at least say something." The man- rather teenager smirked.

" Neji-nii! How..but I thought…I saw you.." Hinata couldn't decide which question to ask first, she had seen him get killed but if Neji was really killed who was the guy standing in front of her giving her a smirk that only Neji could give.

" Simple really Hinata-san, I made a flesh clone, I knew that Hanibi-sama was going to do something so I made a flesh clone,it was a new tequnique that I had learned, and took shelter at Tenten-chan's house."

Tenten beamed at the mention of her name in this story. 

Hinata jumped on Neji nearly knocking him backward cause of his surprise.

" Neji-nii im so happy you're ok! After I was at the house and your clone helped me get away I was wondering in the park trying to find Tenten-chan but Sasuke-nii found me and now I live with them." Hinata explained letting go of her cousin and sitting down.

Neji went paler than his eye's; she was living with Uchiha's? The head Uchiha's at that.

" Hinata-chan did they do anything to you?" Tenten asked her friend looking her over for any wounds.

Hinata giggled " No they welcomed me, I have a Okaa-san and a real Otou-san now! I have two brothers and its great!"

" But Hinata-san you like living with them?" Neji asked hoping she'd reconsider and say no but his hopes were killed when she nodded her head yes.

" Just let her stay Hyuuga she likes it at the Compound and plus my Okaa-san would have a heart attack if she moved now." Sasuke said sitting next to Hinata in the booth making her blush.

Neji sat next to Tenten still lost in his thoughts.

It was five minutes before he spoke, being snapped out of his thoughts when the waitress asked him for his order.

Hinata had ordered a hazelnut coffee with 2 sugar's and cream.

Sasuke ordered just plain black coffee.

Tenten ordered a French vanilla latte and Neji ordered the house special, CinaminBrown sugar blend with only a hint of creamer.

While they were all enjoying their respected coffee's Neji spoke up.

" Hinata-san, I have a choice for you."

Hinata gulped down the rest of the coffee she had in her mouth and nodded waiting for the worst.

" You can come live with me in my apartment or you can stay at the Uchiha compound."

" Ano..Ano… If its not too much trouble Neji-nii I would like to stay with Sasuke nii-kun and his family." Hinata said shyly before she took another swig of her coffee.

Neji nodded his approval, for him that was a big deal, " OK then but if you ever need a place to turn to get away from them for a while just come to my place, its apartment 425 next to book store.".

Hinata blinked at him over the rim of her ceramic mug had he just ok to her living with the people he hated more than the main branch? Now that was really weird..must be the coffee.

" So Hinata-chan do you wana go shopping tomorrow? Me, Ino and Temari are all meeting up at the mall if you wana go." Tenten said sipping from her cup.

Hinata didn't answer for a while " OK ill go with you but I really don't have any fashion sense."

" OH don't worry that's were Ino comes in, oh and school ends in a few days and there's a dance, that's why were all going shopping to get our dresses!"

Hinata nearly choked on the dango she had just put in her mouth.

A dance? She looked over at Sasuke who had the same look she did.

They didn't know there was a dance, when did that happen?

" Uchiha you might want to shut your mouth you look like a fish." Neji said with his eyes closed sipping from his own cup of cinniman-brownsugar goodness.

Sasuke's mouth closed with a soft 'clink' as his teeth hit each other.

In a few hours it was time to say goodbye, they had to pry Hinata off of Neji, even as Sasuke lead her away she kept yelling back at him to be careful.

" Hinata-nee his fine, he couldn't die even if he wanted to." Sasuke said trying to cheer a sulking Hinata up.

She managed a weak fake smile before turning her pearl gaze back down at the mud left over from the rain.

They ran in the doors of the compound just as the rain started up again, hitting the ground with a loud 'thump'!

" Well" Sasuke said getting up and offering a hand to Hinata " That was close." He said pulling her up, hiding the very faint blush on his cheeks when she grabbed his hand.

" Yeah thanks." She said as the both dusted themselves off.

The rain picked up, they could here the abnormally large drops hit the roof with a loud 'pinck' that sounded as if thousands of people wearing high heals were dancing on the roof.

They walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Sasuke just finished pulling on his pj pants when there was a knock at the divider door.

" Yeah Hinata come in." Hinata opened the door shyly and stepped in the room.

It had the Uchiha fan on the back of the door with different types of weapons dressing the walls, there was a TV mounted on the wall with a computer on a desk on the far left wall.

Hinata sat down on Sasuke's bed and waited for him to come over.

" Again?" He said walking over to the bed.

She nodded her head, she had gone to sleep right after she go to her room.

It was just a few hours later but she had still had another one of the nightmares.

Sasuke smiled and laid down.

Hinata laid down next to him and snuggled into his shirt.

She couldn't see it but Sasuke could have been a lobster with his blush.

He pulled her into a kind of hug before shifting to rest his forehead on hers.

" Don't worry ill stay here with you." He said reassuring her that he wouldn't just get up in the middle of the night and go to sleep on the couch or the floor or something.

She nodded and yawned " 'Night Sasuke-nii." After that she conked out right then and there.

She had no idea the impact that had on him, was that all he was to her? Her brother? Did she just consider him family after all?

Sasuke wanted answers to these questions and many more.

Before long a plan snaked its way into his brain, he knew just the way to get the sleeping girl in his arms to tell him everything.

But he'd wait till morning, for now he was really tired and was in desperate lack of sleep.

Soon enough his breathing evened out and he too fell asleep.

Little did the two know that Sharingan eyes watched them from a tree outside of Sasuke's window.

_Why did she go to him? Why not me? Im the older one and she's known me longer than him, but still some how she trust him more. How is that? Could she like him? _Itachi thought sitting on the solemn branch before being startled out of his thoughts by another weight landing on the branch.

There was a sudden un mistakable feel of the cold metal of a kunai being pressed against Itachi's throat.

Itachi smirked " Deidara you still need more training even Hinata-chan could here you, your breathing to hard."

" Man how did you know it was me, yeah?" Deidara said stepping out of the shadow of the tree and into the light.

" Simple really I knew that only you would make the move to come to my house in the middle of the night and I know that you like to see…well I don't know that." Itachi said turning around to face the younger boy.

" But ive improved right, yeah?" Deidara asked hopefully looking up at the older nin.

"… A little but we need to work on your stealth more." Itachi said patting the boy on the head.

Deidara braved by the comment asked " Itachi-sensei why do you teach me and not you're younger brother?"

At the comment the blonde was pinned against the concrete foundation of the house.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes started at him with the three toma starting to spin.

" Its not a students place to ask their teachers questions." He said dropping the other boy to the ground.

" Hai sensei." Deidara said picking himself up off the ground.

A/N: Ok I know that Deidara is a rock nin or something right? But im kinda going to bend the story a little, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori are all Itachi's lackeys at school. The only thing is I need you all's help, I haven't seen much of the show so I don't know their personalities. I would appreciate it if you all could tell me how Deidara, Kisame and Sasori act so I can portray them right in the story. Thanks for reading and plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Its been two days since the little slumber party that Hinata and Sasuke had and now they had started the countdown to the dance.

Tenten and the others were spazzing out at the lunch table about how they were going to wear their hair or what their dresses were gona look like.

_God is that all girls talk about? Boy, clothes, makeup and hairdo's? _Sasuke thougth picking at the last cherry tomatoe in the bento box his mother had packed him.

Hinata was poking at her own little gormet dish, she had been really queit those last few days.

Sasuke guessed she was waiting for someone to ask her to the dance.

He him self have had millions of offers from the love struck fangirls that stalked him almost every minutes of the school day and for hours after he and the adopted Hyuuga got home.

" Yeah yeah but the best part is that…guess what!" Temari said slapping her hands on the table with rapid speed.

"OH oh oh what? Tell tell!" all the girls, even Hinata chanted.

Temari took a deep breath before saying " Someones asked me to the dance!"

They all sweat dropped " Arnt you gona tell us who it is?" Hinata asked slurping on one of her noodles, yes Hinata is in love with ramen but not as freakishly as Naruto, she ate it every week not every day.

" NO you'll just havet o see when the dance comes around." Temari said slyly with a glint in her eye that made everyone wana jump out of their seats and run for their lives.

" I all got a surprise for you, Neji-kun asked me to go with him!" Tenten said pumping her fist in the air.

Hinata sqealed and hugged her best buddy.

" You know that you girls could keep it down just a little bit." Naruto said, suprising that came from him right?

" OH shut up Naru-kun you just don't want them to know that you asked me to the dance." Ino said nodding her head.

The school shook anime style, no not from the girls reaction to the ' Naruto asked Ino to the dance' thing.

A pink haired freak popped out of nowhere and grabbed on to Sasuke's arm.

" Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said trying to sit in his lap.

" Sakura ive said this to a million people get away from me or ill break your neck." Sasuke said brushing her arm off him with little effort mind you.

" But…But Sasuke-kun you promised to go to the dance with me!" Sakura said pouting.

Everyone blinked rapidly " WHAT!!!! SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING MAN!" Neji yelled jumping up and down in his chair.

Sasuke sweat dropped " No you freaks I didn't ask her to the dance I don't like the slut kind."

An 'oooooooo' went in waves through out the crowd.

Sakura was on the verge of tears (A/n: HAHAHAHAH take that whore!).

Sasuke looked at her with cool black eyes " What you gona cry now cause someone told you the truth?" ( always wanted to say that.)

Sakura ran off crying leaving Sasuke to take comment from his friends.

Sasuke took the comments but when he looked around their was one face that he didn't see.

Hinata's.

" Exuces me guy's I got to use the 'lil boys room." He said getting up from the table.

He ran through the hallways searching for the not so lone Hyuuga.

He stopped for a little while in the elective hallway of the building when he heard a sound comeing from the band room.

He went over to the door and peeked through the half window next to the door.

It was Hinata, she was sitting at the pianio playing the most beautiful piece of clasical music he had heard in his life.

It seemed to be Canon in D by Packelbel( sorry if I got his name spelled wrong).

Hinata didn't notice someone watching her from the window nor did she notcie the door opening and someone coming in.

She only knew she was heart broken, he had already asked another and worse the person she hated to the most. Yes people Huuga Hinata could hate.

She let out a loud sob, she almost missed a beat but she cought herself just in time pefore her thumb hit the middel C note.

Sasuke was standing there dumbstruck, he hadent know that she could play the pianio, she was great!

He noticed that she kept jerking up and down like she had the hic-ups.

He finnaly put it together, she was crying.

_But crying for what? _

_**Or who? **_

Sasuke though with his inner self, he was too lost in thought to notice Hinata turn around and stare at him.

Her eyes were wide, holy hell did he hear her?

Sasuke was snapped out of his thought's once again by a sob, this time the girl in question was turned around looking at him.

" Hinata-chan."

She looked down, she didn't want to see him right now.

" Hinata-chan look at me, why are you crying?"

Hinata was struck by that question, why was she crying? Its not like he was her boy friend or anything.

Sasuke frown and bent don't on his knee's to look her in the eye.

He lifted her chin up, " Hinata-chan did someone do something to you?"

She broke she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to get it out now!

" Well who do you think you sick piece of shit! Get away from me just get away from me!" she yelled throghing her hands up and running out of the room.

Sasuke stood there looking at the door, should he follow her or just go back to the group like nothing had happened.

He kinda understood now, it was him, he was the one she wanted to aske her to the dance.

It was him that she wanted to go to the dance with, those words kept repeating in his mind.

All this time he hadent moved, he looked to the door and started walking twards it still depating wether or not to go after her.

**What if she dosent understand? What will happen to us then? **He thougth still walking to the door.

He didn't care about the ' im not emotional cause im too cool' stuff anymore.

He tore through the hallways again to try and find his little hime.

He ran through the village to find her, all you could see of him was a dark blue blur raceing throught the streets.

He found her at the elementry academy sitting on one of the swings, she looked pretty bad, her long indigo hair was a mass of tangles her face was all red and puffy from crying and her eyes were sorta blood shot.

He took a deep breath then started to walk over to her, like you walk twards a bird when you don't want it to fly away.

" Hinata-chan." Her head perked up, he saw she was about to bolt and stepped in front of the swing so she couldn't get past.

" Hinata-chan tell me whats going on!" He said in a firm voice, aparently it haddent sounded to good cause she flinced.

He mentally smaked himself.

He sat on the swing next to her, " Hinata-chan what you saw in the lunch room.."

" Just shut up Sasuke-nii, it dosent matter your going to the dance with Sakura and that's that." She said clenching her fist.

Sasuke blinked, she thought he was going with Sackura, hell no!

" Hell no Hinata-chan I would never go with a whore!" Sasuke said shaking his head so violently that he almost fell off the tiny swing.

Hinata let out a hoarse laugh, " Well that's good to know." She said looking down at her hands wich were folded neatly in her lap.

Sasuke looked up at her, he studied her face for a while, her round childish face, pale eye's that if you looked a little always's had a little curious sparkle in them, her dark pink lips that didn't need any lipstick. Her cheeks were already rosey and her pale skn was flawless.

By now the girl had noticed him looking at her and had a slight tinge of the faintest pink to her cheeks.

" Hinata do you want to go to the dance with me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata snapped her head over to look at him a little to quick, the movement forced her backwards and she fell off of the swing.

It all happened so fast it looked like an anime style fall but it really wasn't.

She was blushing like a tomatoe when she recovered herself.

But Sasuke liked tomatoes ;) hehehe.

" Sure Sasuke-nii ill go with you." Hinata said blushing brighter, call the geinus book of world records! A girl in japan just found out 5 new shades of red and pink!

Sorry had to do that.

Sasuke smilled and hoped off the swing, he offered her his hand " Come on Hinata-chan we need to get home before Okaa-san has heart attack."

**A/n: So what do you think? For me the intire thing screams FREAKISH! I don't know why I just had to type that. And once again thanks to all that reviewed! I thanks you all very much. The other good news is that im off school now so I have more time to write so updates should be everyday…er…I hope so -.-' ill try, Ja'ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

BANG BANG " Hurry up Hinata-chan all the good dresses are gona be gone by the time we get there!" Tenten shouted throught the door as she pounded on said wood.

" Im comeing Tenten-chan hold on just a minute." Hinata yelled at the door, she and Mikoto were making sure she had everything.

Money

Purse

Er…personal products

Yup she was all set.

" Now Hinata-chan we'll send Sasuke later to pick you up ok?" Mikoto said looking Hinata over one more time to make sure she had everything in her back pack purse.

" Yes Kaa-san but now I really have to go." Hinata said trying to get to the door.

Mikoto nodded, gave Hinata a quick kiss on the forehead and pushed her twards the door.

Tenten was waiting outside with her arms crossed over her chest, " Well took you long enough! Come on Temari-chan and the others are already waiting for us there."

They took off at a dead sprint, Hinata surprised Tenten and even herself, she ran the intire way ahead of Tenten and without breaking a sweat, the Uchiha's must be rubbing off on her.

The searched around a little while to find their friends, sure enough in a shoe store they spotted Ino and Temari.

" Well these shoes will go better with the dress but these shoes are a lot cuter help me Temari I don't know wich one to pick!' Ino said holding both of the shoe boxes over her head.

Temari sweat dropped " Its ok Ino-chan at least Tenten and Hinata are here, now we can go get the dresses."

They walked twards there friends " Hey where were you guys?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well Hinata's new Kaa-san was making sure she had everything and it took forever!" Tenten said making it sound like th word 'forever' had a million letters in it.

The other girls rolled their eyes and started twards the dress store.

Once their they busted into groups Ino with Hinata and Tenten with Temari.

" Now Hinata-chan that's so you!" Ino so holding up a revealing black dress with white vines trailing all the way down to the bottom.

Hinata blushed " No Ino-chan I couldn't wear that!" She said shaking her head and walking over to another rack.

She rummaged around in it till she found what she was looking for, she had seen this dress in a catologe that Mikoto kaa-san had gotten her.

Kaa-san was making it a big deal since it was their first formal.

It was a long flowing white backless dress that hooked around the neck like a calor.

Ino gasped and wipped a fake tear out of her eye " Its beautiful Hinata-chan!" She said running over to hug her friend.

Hinata let out a small squeak and started running to were Tenten and Temari were trying to decied if one of them should wear purple and the other one wear navy blue.

" Oh Temari-chan this dress would look great on you!" Tenten said pulling out a short light purple dress that had a mesh mid-drift.

Temari nodded her head aprovingly " And this would be great for you." She pulled out a navy blue dress that hadthe chinesse style shoulder button up on it.

" Tha- AHHH" Tenten said as she was catapolted forewords when Hinata came bareling into her.

" Ie..sorry Tenten-chan I was trying to get away from Ino-chan! Shes trying to hug me!" Hinata said pulling her friend up, one of herbun's were lopsided making her look like a complete dork.

They all couldn't help but snigger, " What? What's so funny?" Tenten asked, looking at them while feeling around her head.

She blushed when she saw her bun was lopsided.

Then Temari had an idea " Tenten-chan bun's down!" she said giving the thumbs down.

Tenten eye's widened " No way!" She said grabbing said hair style, she then saw the gleam in her friends eyes and started running.

" Girl's for the sake of seeing Tenten-chan with her hair down we give chase!" Ino said pummping her fist in the air.

ZOOM!!!!! NINJA'S AWAY!( Inside joke don't ask)

They cornered her in the bathroom, she was hiding in one of the stals with Temari in the one to her right, Ino to her left and Hinata in front of her.

" Now Tenten-chan just let the bun's down and nobody gets hurt." Hinata said motioning for her to give her her hair ties.

Tenten made the ' I give up' gesture with her hands and pulled the tie's out.

The girls gasped, she looked great! Her hair was waving and it went down to her waist.

" You look good Tenten-chan! Enough to make Neji-nii have a nose bleed!" Hinata said hugging her friend.

Tenten blushed " I think we should get out of the bathroom, its almost time to leave."

They picked out their shoes really fast but Ino was an expert shoe shopper, that's why the little exersion earlier had made her crazy.

Temari's escort had come first it was her both of her brother's half drunk off sa'ke, Kankuro was dressed down out fo his little kitty coustume and Gaara didn't have his gourd with him.

Temari waved by and left dragging her two brothers with her mumbiling something that sounded like ' damn brothers…cant do anything with out them getting drunk.'

Ino left for home cause her kaa-san had called her cell and told her the shop was having an over flow of customers due to the dance.

Tenten waited with Hinata till Sasuke got there.

" Hey Hinata-chan. Chang-san." Sasuke said walking over to the two girls.

" Sasuke-san, now your not going to peek at Hinata-chan's dress are you?" tenten asked giving him the playful evil eye.

" No…of..course I wasn't." Sasuke said, damn his night plans had been ruined.

" Sure, I have to go Hinata-chan I still have to choose with type and design of Kunai I should hide under my dress." Tenten said walking twards the exit.

" Oh Guten Abend." She said bowing to both of them.

Once she was away Sasuke leaned over to whisper to Hinata " Were did she learn that from? What language was that?" He asked as they started walking to the other mall exit.

" It was German. I… I tought it to her last itime I was over at ther house." Hinata said blushing.

Sasuke was surprised but he didn't show it, Hinata knew a different language?

For some reason Konoha had a really really long rainy season that year, it started raining when they were halfway home.

Once they were in the door Mikoto and Fugaku come running out of the kitchen with dry towels.

" OH my are you two ok?" Mikoto said offering a towel to Hinata who took it but first shook her self off like a dog soaking the two adults and making Sasuke laugh.

" Yes Okaa-san were fine." Sasuke said taking the other towel from his father.

" Well I don't want to hear any complaints, we want you to go to your room''s change out of those wet clothes and go to sleep!" Fugaku said givign them the ' you better do it or else' look.

They raced upstairs, Hinata won but only because her hair got in Sasuke's face with they were going up the steps.

Once they were dressed Sasuke walked over to Hinata's room.

She was just pulling her shirt on when the door knob turned.

" Sasuke don't come in now! Im not even dressed!" She yelled running to the door and pushing on it to keep it closed.

_**Ooooh she's not dressed, lets go in! **_Sasuke's inner self said.

_No I don't want to violate her privacy._

_**Oooh but come on you know you want to!**_

_NO I don't!_

_**Yes you do cause if im you and I wana go in there so do you.**_

Sasuke smacked his forehead, then the thing holding the door back fell lose.

Sasuke fell through the door and landed right on top of an unscupecting Hinata.

Sasuke got up and rubbed his sore head, he looked down at Hinata who's eyes were closed.

_Oh Kami-san did I knock her out!? _He thought going over to her and trying to shake her awake.

" Mhh..what happened?" She asked as Sasuke helped her up.

" Nothing just…just don't get up." He said, he had an arm behind her back to suport her with his other armsresting in her lap.

Hinata blushed when she found their position, " Sasuke-nii, why were you leaning on the door?" Hinata asked trying to stand up.

But when she did a wave of dizzyness caused her to sit right back down.

She looked at Sasuke who had the sligtest tinge of pink to his cheeks " Well…ano…um I was waiting for you to get dressed." He said finnaly picking to tell the truth..well sorta.

Hinata nodded erasing her blush and started getting up.

Sasuke did that for her, he picked her up bridail style, set her on the bed and crawled in with her.

This had become a regular accurence hence her having nightmare's every night if he wasn't with her.

And once again they were watched with Sharingan eyes as they fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey yall! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got two new story ideas but im not gona post them for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Uchiha parents new something was up, especially when they pasted Sasuke in the hallway smiling like a friggen idiot.

They heard Hinata singing while doing the laundry, which she usually never sang in front of anybody but now she was singing if front of the intire family at dinner and in the living room.

So they decided to tackle of weirdness that night at dinner.

They were all happily…well Itachi was as happy as he could be.. no pun intended, enjoying their lovely dinner of sushi when Mikoto spoke up.

" So Hinata-chan has anyone asked you to the dance?" There was a clang of chopsticks hitting fine china, screaming, and then a thump as a chair hit the floor.

Itachi held in a laugh both of his 'siblings' had fallen out of their respecting chairs blushing like a pair of tomatoes.

" Ano..well..Kaa-san Sasuke-kun had asked me." Hinata said getting up and blushing more…if humanly possible.

Itachi froze " WHAT!" He yelled jumping out of the chair causing yet another one of the wooden objects to go careening to the floor.

He himself had been working up the courage to ask the Hyuuga to the dance, he didn't know why he just wanted to take her so his fangirls would stay away from him.

Fugaku smirked here were his two son's who liked the same girl who liked one of them and he and his wife were as confused as hell.

Ok lets skip foreword a few days to right before the dance.

Hinata had literally turned her room upside down looking for her other earring she had the dress that Ino had picked out for her on, she had her cute black strappy sandals on but she couldn't find that blasted earring!

Sasuke was standing at her door waiting for her to come out.

He had on a white dress shirt with a loose tie and black dress pants.

" Hey Hinata-chan you alright in there?" He asked knocking on the door.

He heard an " AH HA! Found you you little booger!" He blinked, Hinata found a booger?

He was interrupted by his weird thought when Hinata opened the door putting in her other sliver-dangling earring.

His breath was hitched in his throat, she looked BEAUTIFUL!

The white dress matched her eyes perfectly and her hair was all done up in a bun but had a few strands of indigo trail don't on the side of it in spirals.

Her bangs were swept over to one side so they almost completely covered her right eye.

Hinata noticed him looking at her and started too blush, this dress definitely showed her curves.

Sasuke regaining his breath stepped towards her, when he was a few feet in front of her he started to lean in.

Hinata closed her eyes and blushed again, a few seconds passed, nothing, she popped one eye open to see Sasuke standing there with his arms behind her neck.

He was blushing to, when he took his hands back hers automatically went to her neck, he had given her a necklace, it was a black choker like color that had a tiny silver bell in the middle of it.

Sasuke reached out and lightly flicked the bell, it made a really soft tinkling sound kinda like a drop of water on glass.

" This is so I can always find you now." He said looking down.

A masculine voice interrupted the tender moment " Come on you two your going to be late!" Fugaku said running towards them with a camera.

" Hinata-chan we'll have to jump." Sasuke said standing on the windowsill, she nodded she really didn't want them taking pictures of her in this.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and hopped out of the window running full speed to the high school.

Once they were at the school he set her down on her feet and offered her his arm.

She smiled and rapped her arm around his and started walking with him towards the gymnasium door.

Once they were in everything stopped, all eyes turned to them.

Hinata started to blush but Sasuke had spotted their friends and ran towards them taking Hinata with him." OH you guys look cute together." Ino said walking up to Hinata.

Naruto looked up from the food that he was nibbling on " Hey guys who's that girl?" He asked pointing to Hinata.

Ino sweat dropped at his actions " Naru-kun that's Hinata-chan."

Pregnant pause.

" WOW HINATA-CHAN YOUR HOT!" Naruto yelled earning him a smack by Ino and a punch in the stomach by Sasuke.

Had he said that a few weeks ago Hinata would have fainted on the spot now she just sat there like 'what ever.'

A slow song came on, all of the other couples started to move to the dance floor.

Naruto and Ino were the first one's to get out onto the floor, then Neji and Tenten then Temari and…Shikamaru?

Well that's weird.

" DO you want to dance?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Hinata.

" I.I…I don't know how to dance." She said embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked at her making a few of the other girl's swoon.

" Ill teach you." He said leading her to the floor.

" You put your arms round my neck and I put my hands on your waist like this." He said resting his hands on her hips.

They both blushed but Hinata boldly put her hands around his neck, the song When the Star's go Blue started playing.

Sasuke and Hinata moved slowly around the gym, Hinata was starting to get used to this 'dancing' thing, she had rested her head on Sasuke's chest and he had put his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that for the intire song just moving their feet, they would have stayed like that but a Lincon Park song interrupted their peace.

' Figure 9' started blaring through the speakers jolting everyone out of the soft mood.

Hinata decided to go just a little crazy and started head banging, Sasuke caught on and started to head bang to.

Soon their intire group was head banging to the music then Hinata started singing along surprising everyone, they didn't know a shy girl like her could have ever listen to head banger music.

" You've become a part of me you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me you'll always be my fear I cant supplement my self for what Ive don't giving up a part of me ive let myself become you!"

And then the song ended and a random weird kid hopped up on the stage " Ok now people settle down settle down." He said trying to get everyone to be quiet.

In a few minutes everyone was all quiet and stuff, they knew this was for the honors like King, Queen, Prince, Princess and the court.

" Well now well start off with the prince, Neji Hyuuga!" Everyone clapped as Neji made his way to the stage, some of his fan girls ( Hi Crissy! **Waves**) Fainted.

" Now for the princess…well this is surpassing Sakura Haruno." Everyone was quiet, Sakura always was Queen no matter if it was a play or their elementary dance.

Sakura was ticked off you could see that, she stalked up to the stage and swiped the paper away from the geeky little kid with the glasses.

" WHAT!? IM QUEEN! IM ALWAYS QUEEN!" She yelled ripping the paper into tiny shreds.

The geeky kid cleared his throat and proceeded to literally kick Suckra off the stage and sending her careening out of the gym.

" Now as I was saying our King is of course Sasuke Uchiha, and now for the RIGHTFULL queen." He said ripping open a little envelope on of the behind the sense people.

" Ladies and Gent's your queen for this years, Konoha Highs annual end of the year dance is Hyuuga Hinata!" He said as a spotlight hit were Hinata and Sasuke had been standing moments before.

" Wait where'd they go? Someone call the monitors their not doing their job again." The kid said into the microphone.

But monitors wouldn't help find them they were already long gone walking in the park were Sasuke had first noticed our little white eyes hime.

**A/N: Im gonna stop this here I don't know why I just cant think of anything to put right now but this will continue in the next chapi! Tell me do you think I should make a Naruto truth or dare story? I don't know why I just have the sudden urge to make them play truth or dare and have Suckra falling off the edge of the Empire State Building! HEHEHE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata was sitting on her bed shaking like a crazy person.

The night's events kept playing threw her mind. She blushed when she remembered what happened _after _the dance.

-Flash back-

She and Sasuke were running threw the rain towards the Hokage monument.

_Sasuke had dragged her out of the gym just as the geeky kid said her name._

_At first she was thrilled about being queen but then she started feeling uneasy about it._

_Lucky he got her out of there when he did._

_They stopped just as they reached the forest up next to the First Hokage's head._

"_Hinata-chan you ok?" Sasuke asked as he saw her shiver._

" _Sorry im just a little-achoo!" She sneezed, her head violently bobbing up and down._

_Sasuke chuckled; he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders._

" _Arigato Sasuke-nii." She said sitting down on a park bench._

_Sasuke sat next to her, they sat in silence for a good 20 minutes._

" _Sasuke." She said, no –nii, no –Kun._

" _Hmm?"_

_She started blushing, she rested her head on his shoulder._

" _Do you like me?" Sasuke's eye's opened and looked down into her pale one's._

" _What do you mean ' Do I like you'?" He asked with a confused stare._

_She blushed more " I mean do you like like me. Like as more than just a…" She paused trying to think of how to explain this._

" _More than a friend." He finished for her._

_She nodded and sighed, breathing in his sent._

_She felt him tense for a second then relax._

_She felt him shift._

_She felt his hand cup her chin and make her look up at him._

_She saw him coming closer._

_Their lip's meet._

_It was both their first kiss, Sasuke's first one with a girl and her plain first one._

_It was clumsy, they both really didn't know what to do._

_She gasped when she felt something press against her lip's, it was Sasuke's tongue._

_Her gasp had given him the opening he needed._

_He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore._

_She caught on quickly and darted her tongue to meet his._

_They battled for a while till she finally gave in._

_They broke apart for air._

" _Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around her and laying her head down on his chest._

_He was leaning against the side of the bench so she was laying in-between his legs with her torso on his._

_She blushed " Yes it does."_

_They lay like that for a loooooong time._

_The she spoke up " I think we should get home, Kaa-san and Tou-san will have a heart attack if where not they're by 12."_

_He peered down at his watch, holly hell it was 12:33!_

_He grabbed her hand again " Come on Hina-chan we need to book it."_

_She nodded._

_When he turned his back to her she stood up on the bench and jumped on his back._

_He nearly fell over from the sudden shift in weight._

_She saw his confused stare " I can't run fast in heel's now let's got!" She said patting his shoulder with her hand._

-End Flash Back-

And so here she was, shaking at the memory and waiting for him to get back from getting them food.

There was a light knock on the door.

She ran up to it smiling " Sasu-" She stopped as soon as she saw who it was.

" Itachi-nii?" She said blinking owlishly.

" Yeah it's me, where were you tonight?" He said walking towards her, he stared at her lips.

She was scared she could see hunger in his eyes.

With every step he took forward she took one backwards till she felt the solid wall behind her, trapping her.

" I was really worried about you." He said stopping in front of her.

He put his hands on either side of her head cutting off her escape route.

He started to lean in " Itachi-nii what are you-"

He glared at her, but he was still leaning foreword.

His lip's caught her's in a non-too gentle way.

She felt like crying.

He was brutally attacking her lips with his own.

He slid his hands down from the wall, across her shoulders, sown her side to stop at her waist.

Itachi had now forced his tongue in her mouth, he pulled out with a sharp pain emitted from it.

She had bit him, he tightened his grip on her waist making her whimper in pain.

" Try that again and ill do a lot worse to you."

So he continued his assault, she started crying.

'_Sasuke' _he thought about to black out from shock and from just the over whelming emotion's filling her.

Fear.

Fear most of all.

Fear of what he was going to do.

Would he rape her?

Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the crash as a tray hit the ground.

" What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Hinata and Itachi standing there with Hinata crying and Itachi kissing her.

Itachi pulled away from her and turned to his brother.

Hinata's lip's were swollen and bruised, her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying.

Itachi frowned at him " Outoto seems you've walked din on our little 'session'."

Sasuke's hands balled into fist " What did you do to her you freak?" He gritted out.

Itachi smirked.

" OH Nothing much but I plan on having more fun tonight." he chuckled thinking about what he would do the Hinata.

Speaking of Hinata, she fell into a pile on the floor pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and started crying again.

They could hear her repeat the same words.

" Why? WHY?" she yelled at Itachi, running at him with awesome speed.

Itachi, thinking that she wouldn't do anything was caught off guard.

Her fist landed right where it was supposed to, square in his stomach.

He flew back out into the hallway.

Sasuke looked wide eyed at Hinata who was once again on the floor crying.

Itachi had been knocked unconscious from the attack, since it had been in the Gentle fist style.

Sasuke walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

She flinched " Shhh Hinata it's me." Sasuke said enveloping her in a hug.

She threw her arms around his neck.

" Why? Why Sasuke why me? Why him?" She asked crying into chest.

" Cause he's a sick person Hinata, they are out there."

She let out a choked chuckle.

He held her out at arm length to look at her.

Her eyes were blood shot and swollen, as where her lip's witch bruises were already becoming, very, clear.

Her hair was a mess, _she _was a mess but she still looked beautiful to him.

" Come on you need sleep." He said picking her up bridal style and laying her on the bed.

He walked over to her room door and locked it.

He was about to go to his room " Wait." She said sitting up in the bed.

He turned towards her " Don't leave me here." She said looking at her hands in her lap.

He smirked, he walked over to the bed and crawled in with her.

She shifted so now her forehead was pressed against his.

" Thank you Sasuke." She said looking in his eyes.

" No problem." He said leaning in to give her a kiss.

He felt a finger on his lip's, he opened his eye's to see Hinata pressing one of her fingers to his lips.

" What?" he asked looking a little peeved.

She shook her head 'no' " They hurt."

He nodded and lay back down, as did she.

" Good night, Hime." He said looking at her one last time before closing his eyes for sleep.

" ' Night Sasuke."

And that's how they were, sleeping soundly the rest of the night.

In each other's arm's as was normal.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't kept my promise on the update thing. Ive been really busy…aka I didn't have any idea's what so ever, but I had a little help from one of my reviewer's. Arigato Danni! Well the next chapi should be out soon, sooner than this one came at that. **

**P.S.: sorry about the spelling and stuff, im really not that good at writing and neither is meh editor, she doesn't even read this story! Well helpful criticism is always appreciated! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

They both woke up to Mikoto's screaming.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled at Itachi as she was cleaning his wounds.

" Nothing happened Kaa-san." Itachi hissed through pain.

" What do you mean nothing happened you freak?" Sasuke said walking out of Hinata's door with her right behind.

Mikoto looked at him with the ' what the hell?' look, then she saw Hinata.

Her eyes where still a little blood shot and her lip's were really swollen.

" Oh my Hinata-chan what happened to you!" She said running over to her.

Hinata's head fell, she pointed to Itachi " Ask him Okaa-san."

She froze then turned to her other son " Itachi.what.did.you.do?" She said balling her hands into fist.

He smirked " I was just having a little fun Kaa-san."

For the second time in 24 hours a fist hit his stomach making him cough up blood.

It wasn't his mother's nope it was his little brothers.

Guess he finally got pissed enough, ehhehehehehhee go Sasuke-nii!

Itachi smirked as once again he fell into blackness.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke " What did he do? Tell me everything."

The two gave her the low down of what happened the other night just leaving the part about them kissing and them sleeping in the same bed.

She just kept shaking her head and repeating " Shameful."

She told them to go down and get something to eat while she delt with Itachi who was starting to wake up.

Fugaku smiled as he heard them coming down the stairs.

" Goo- Hinata-chan what happened to you? You look like a wreck!" He said putting down his paper and looking at the pair.

Hinata didn't have to speak; Sasuke did it for her.

" Ask Kaa-san she'll tell you."

ZOOM! Fugaku ran up the stairs to fide his wife who was crying and slapping Itachi senseless.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as they heard his reaction.

" You want something to eat? Kaa-san made bacon." Sasuke said walking over to the stove.

She nodded.

For breakfast they had eggs, toast, BACCON, and some type of fruit drink Hinata had never seen before.

After they got finished washing the dishes they walked back up to Hinata's room.

They hurt yelps of pain in Itachi's room followed by a 'Thump' as someone got punch in the stomach.

" Thanks Sasuke." Hinata said picking out some clothes for the day and walking to the shower.

He nodded.

While she was in the shower he took the time to snoop around her room a little bit.

Kami! In the short time she had been there the in tire place was organized with all of her stuff.

Everything had a place but here was still a few clothes spread across the floor.

She had almost every book imaginable in her walk in closet, they were mostly romance novels.

His eyes fell on one book that didn't have the title written on the side, he pulled it open to the first page.

His eyes got big " So this is what a diary is." He said flipping through the pages really fast.

Then he remembered some advice his father had given him.

-Flash Back-yaya!

Five year old Sasuke was walking through his parents room waiting for them to come up and give him a hug and kiss good night.

_He was getting bored so he opened one of his mother's drawers to fide a little leather bound book tied with a length of rope._

_Now his child's curiosity took over, he opened it up and started to read._

_In this book it talked about some ladies life, then he saw his father's name pop up._

_He heard the door open._

_He looked up to see the horrified face of his mother._

" _Sasuke give me that!" She said swiping the book from him and running into the bathroom._

_His father came in next. _

" _Did I do something wrong Tou-san?" chibi Sasuke asked sitting in his fathers lap._

_He nodded " Yup son. You see most women have these thing's called diary's and in these diary's they write all their feelings or anything else they want to."_

_Sasuke blinked " Do I have a diary?" Fugaku fell off the bed laughing._

_He patted Sasuke's head and told him to go to bed._

-End Flash Back-

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the book again.

He went back to the first page and looked at it.

Hinata's diary was sorta half-and-half, there was a picture on almost every page.

And underneath that was a little caption about the day and her feelings.

Then at the end there was something called the 'lyric of the day'.

In the first slot there was a picture of Hinata, her teammates Shino and Kiba.

They were all making these really stupid faces.

The caption underneath read:

May 24 

_Me, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun went out today. I think Kiba-kun likes me, he kept trying to hold my hand. Shino mostly just sat and talked with us. Then this man came up to us and asked if we wanted our picture taken. I was about to say no thanks but Kiba said yes really fast dragging me and Shino to the man's booth. It was fun we took a bunch of pictures, the other ones are in my photo box. Well that's all heres the lyric of the day._

_Lyric of the day: Heck why do you drink, to get drunk! Heck why do you smoke, to get stoned! Why must you live by the songs that you wrote. Go ahead and think it over and put your self in my position. Just give me the 'phone and sing all night long it's a family tradition._

He chuckled at the lyric then turned a few pages back.

There was a picture of Hinata, him, her cousin and Tenten, this was taken the day after the teashop thing.

February 5 

_Today me, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten all went to the mall. Tenten kept showing me all these really, uh, exotic pieces of clothing. But I just kept saying no thanks. Then when we got to one of the good stores as I call them I saw something I just had to have! It was a black bandanna with flowers on it. Sasuke was really nice and bought it for me. I gave him a hug then I saw the death glare that Neji was giving him. It was great being with all of them. I love Neji and Tenten but you want to know a secret? I like Sasuke more, a lot more in fact. No I love him._

_Lyric of the day: This time, this place miss-used mistakes. To long too late who was I to make you wait but you know. That I love you I have loved you all along._

Sasuke was frozen.

She _loved _him?

He had something to really think about now, he heard the shower shut off.

He scrambled to put the book back in its place, the doorknob started to turn.

He jumped on the bed just as Hinata walked out with her hair all wrapped up in that towel.

" What where you doing?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

He blushed " Oh nothing."

She just shrugged and sat on the bed next to him.

The water had made the swelling in her lips go down so now they were back to normal on with a little blue mark and the corner.

Sasuke laid down putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

He felt Hinata shift, then a weight on either side of his head.

He opened his eye's to see her starring down at him.

" What's wrong?" He asked blinking.

She sighed sending a breath down at him, he sniffed.

It smelled like winter green toothpaste….yummy.

" Nothings wrong I just thought you feel asleep." She said moving to get off him.

He grabbed her hand and made her fall back down in his arms.

" Just were do you think your going?" He said smirking at her blush.

" I was trying to get off you then you made me fall back on you." She said trying to get up again.

This time he grabbed both her arms and pulled her into a kiss.

They were still a little clumsy but they were getting better.

He sat up, lifted her up by her waist and sat her down in his lap.

Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss but Hinata pulled back.

" I think we should take this slow." She said blushing again.

He smirked " Ok but does that mean frenching's off the list?"

She blinked owlishly.

" What's Frenching?" She asked blushing even more…if possible.

" Here let me show you." He pulled her into another kiss.

After a while she felt something press against her lips.

Her eye's widened, it was Sasuke's tongue.

_Holly hell! Didn't this happen earlier? _She thought squirming, trying to get out of his grip.

He just tightened it a little to just so she couldn't get out but he wasn't hurting her.

His tongue traced her lips till she finally gave in and parted her lips.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He explored for a while then started to massage her tongue with his.

She smiled and bit back a moan.

In the other room Itachi was watching them from his bed, there was a little camera in one of the teddy bears in her room.

He had slipped it in so that he could watch her sleep that's how he knew that they had been sleeping together. (A/N: that sounded wrong.).

_Now she's mines. _Sasuke thought as she started to get a little bold darting her tongue at his.

He let out a grunt and did the same to her, now they had a war.

He laid her down on the bed and got over top of her.

He put his hands on either side of her head, never breaking the kiss.

She was a really good kisser!

In a few minutes her tongue had pinned his and she was giggling into his mouth.

They broke away for air and lay down next to each other, sleeping the rest of the day away.

_So that's what it's called. _Hinata thought in her sleep.

**A/N: Im sorry if im not that good at the kissing seens. I have yet to have meh first kiss. But all well, everything comes in good time. **

**Personal Note: I won't be able to update for a few days's. Im spending the night with one grandmother tonight and going to work with her on Sunday. Then on Monday im spending the night with my other grandmother so I wont be able to update for oh lets say 5 day's? But never fear my faithful readers! As soon as I get back to this computer I shall type till my hands fall off!**

**Just ignore the last part, I need my hands for…stuff…yeah…don't ask I have a messed up mind. XP.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days passed without incident. Hinata's bruises had healed and now Sasuke was everywhere she was.

"OOOOOOOIIII! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled running up to his friends.

Once again he was late for their Friday night outing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Kami Naruto is it _that _hard to keep a simple time table?" Ino said pointing a finger at him.

"Come on Ino-chan! Give me a break will you!" Naruto yelled.

So while their arguing the rest are having a pleasant talk.

"And that's how Neji-nii wet his pants." Hinata concluded her story.

Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and even Gaara were all laughing like loonies.

"God Neji I never knew that you got scared by a pink teddy bear." Sasuke said wiping a tear out of his eye.

Neji glared at Hinata then at Sasuke.

He really didn't approve of their relation ship but if it made her happy he was…sorta…happy for her.

Once they saved Naruto from Ino's impending doom for him they headed off to the Movie Theater.

"So what movie do you guys wanna see?" Sasuke asked draping his arm around Hinata's shoulder, ignoring the glare Neji sent his way.

They had four choices 1: corny date movie 2: chick flick 3: horror movie and 4: a comedy.

"Ok this is how were gonna do this thing, raise your hand for the date movie." Hinata said looking at everyone.

No hands.

"Chick flick." Temari and Ino's hand shot up.

"Horror?" Hinata raised her hand, as did Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, Hinata was bound to get scared and cling to him for safety…hehehe Sasuke's having dirty thoughts.

Anywho on with the tour- I mean story!

Ino and Temari groaned "You guys suck." They both said at the same time.

So they walked to the booth and got their tickets.

The girls went ahead to get their seats and the guys headed to the snack bar.

**With the girls**

"I hope this movie isn't too scary." Hinata whispered to Tenten as they sat down.

Temari smirked "Then why did you vote to see it?" Hinata paled.

The girls left seats in between them so that their boys could sit next to them.

The only problem was it was harder to talk to each other.

**With the guys**

The guys were stumbling towards the movie with all the food in hand.

"Holy! Who knew girls eat so much!" Naruto wined as he carried the sodas.

"Well we are teenagers, so I guess this is our curse." Neji reasoned as they found the right theater.

As they were scanning the room for the girls, Naruto was happily sipping on one of the drinks.

The only bad thing is it wasn't his drink, it was a mocha frapacino that Ino had ordered and it had LOTS of caffeine in it.

They finally spotted them in the far right corner against the wall, were there wasn't any glare on the screen.

They stumbled through the darkness and sat down next to their girls.

Just as they all got situated the movie started.

Not even 15 minutes through Hinata got a little queasy.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked looking at her face.

She shook her head "Guys were going outside." He whispered to everyone.

So Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the theater and started to wander around the village.

Once they were far enough away Sasuke burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked giving him a weak glare.

"Didn't you see Naruto?" He asked wiping a tear out of his eye.

She gave him her 'what the flip are you talking about man?' look.

That just made him laugh harder.

**15 minute later**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- im good." He said going from laughing to normal in a split second.

"So what about Naruto-kun?" She asked as she looked at him with an amused expression.

"Well you know that part when the guy ripped that stuff out of his body?"

She paled but nodded none the less.

"Well" He sniggered "He was turning green, then Ino turned green then Neji flipped."

Silence.

"What's funny about that?" Hinata asked.

He face faulted, then hopped up quickly.

"Can't you see the humor in that? Neji, one of the toughest guys that you know,_Neji, _was about to throw up because of a movie."

Crickets got their work cut out for them.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh "Never mind lets go home."

The walk home was filled with awkward silence, fatigue, dirty thoughts, freakish teenage hormones and did I mention DOOOOOOOOOOOM?!

Sorry couldn't restrain it.

Hinata made a beeline for the bathroom after watching that girl get raped she felt really dirty, like she had taken a mud bath.

(Unrelated Note: the movie they went to see was The Hills Have eyes.)

Sasuke changed into his nightclothes then went over to wait for Hinata to get out of the shower as usual.

He didn't see why she couldn't be a normal person and get showers in the mornings like the rest of them.

All well that girl was a misery and would remain one for the rest of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Im making a commotion cause I gots to go do the dishes and my dads standing right behind me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the stream of hot water.

She picked up her strawberry shampoo and lathered it in her hair.

After rinsing her hair and washing she stood for a few minutes in the steamy water.

_I wonder what Sasuke-kun and me are going to do tomorrow. I mean it is a Saturday but we just can't lie around the house all day…I know! We'll go to the park again if he wants to._

With a nod she turned the water off and grabbed her towel.

She dried her self then her hair, she rapped the towel around herself and walked over to the sink.

She brushed her teeth removing any traces of the popcorn she had had earlier.

She looked around for her clothes but then remembered she had forgotten to grab some before getting in the shower.

Bad for her she also forgot that Sasuke was still sitting on her bed.

She walked out with just her towel on, blinking when she spotted Sasuke one the bed.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly.

She giggled, he had fallen asleep.

She ran to her dresser and grabbed some nightclothes then ran into her closet to change.

There was a knock on the closet door.

"Hinata you in there?" She heard Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah give me a minute."

She came out wearing sweat pants and a tattered black T-shirt

She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him.

She rolled over so she was facing him.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked stroking his cheek lovingly.

He put his hand over hers closing his eyes, breathing in her sent.

"Im wondering what you're thinking." He said plainly.

She gave him her Super Ultra Kawii pout and playfully pinched his cheek.

"That…well that's something you shall never know!" she said jumping on top of him.

He smirked, then used the subsition jutsu so that now he was the one on top.

"You were saying Hime?" he said, his nose skimming her skin from her temple to her chin.

She shivered.

He smirked, and she blushed.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you get out of my room, just for tonight?" She asked.

He mulled it over.

He'd become accustom to sleeping in her room everynight since she got there.

But then she might just want some privacy for a while.

He nodded and walked to the door "'Night hime."

"'Night Sasuke-kun."

As soon as the door clicked shut she ran to her closet grabbed her bag and bolted out the window running towards the lake.

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while, this times no excuses..Well one. You see ive never really watched Naruto so I went out and bought some. Ive been ' studding' all of their personalities and how they act around people. So I should get better at this.**

**P.S.: im working on the next chapi right now. Good Charlotte, Fall out Boy, Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin are the only things keeping me awake. It 4 in the friggen morning!**


	12. Chapter 12

She ran through the forest at top speed, willing her legs to carry her faster.

The more space she put between herself and the Uciha compound and herself the easier it would be.

_Ok Hinata, just don't cry till we get there. _She coached herself mentally.

Finally after five minutes she skidded to a stop in front of a huge lake, the surface was smooth and mirror like.

She sat down at its edge and pulled her bag off her back, she sat there for a while singing to herself..

"_It makes sense that it should hurt in this way_

That my heart should break/and my hands should shake 

_As if to say/sure it don't matter except in the most important way_

_As if to say/fly away_

_Sweet bird of prey/fly fly away I wont stand in your way_

_Sweet bird/if you knew the words I know you'd say_

_Fly fly away."_

She pulled a kunai from her bag and started walking out to the middle of the huge lake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke knew something was wrong, he could feel it.

He went over to the divider door and knocked "Hime you Ok in there?"

No answer.

He blinked in confusion "Hime?"

Now he was sure something was not right, he tried to open the door but it was locked.

They _**never **_locked that door.

"Hime I'm giving 10 seconds before I kick this door open."

Tick….tick….tick….tick….tick….tick…tick

That's it.

He kicked the door open and burst in the room.

He looked around franticly for his little Hime but couldn't find her anywhere.

Then he spotted a not on her bed side table.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm sorry but I cant stay here any more, my life has no meaning. Ive got nothing to live for. My families gone, my sisters crazy, I know I have you guys but I cant help but feel like I'm a burden for you all so I have gone away to fix my life for all its worth. See you in the next life._

_Hinata._

He started at the sheet of paper for a long time.

She's gonna do WHAT?!!!!!

ZOOOM! In a flash he was out the window, fallowing her tracks, or what was left of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was sobbing in the middle of the lake holding the kunai to her wrist.

She knew she had to, hell she _wanted _to.

So she could see her family, her other cousins, her mother.

But still her hand couldn'tmake that one vital cut.

Two little slits and it would be over.

She had been trying to repress all of the sad feelings she had in her heart but yesterday had been to much.

Her will snapped and here she was in the middle of her little pond about to kill herself.

Her mind flickered to her friends, her 'Kaa-san' and her ' Tou-san'.

How they would react.

Then her mind flickered to Sasuke. Her Sasuke.

That just made her cry more, her sobs racking her body.

At those movments the kunai jerked down word and sliced open her wrist

She screamed at the bite of steel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke heard a scream to his right, it sounded like Hinata.

He bolted in the direction of the noise, activating his sharingan.

It was Hinata.

He kept running even when he was about to step on the lakes surface.

She was lying in the middle of it starting to sink as her chakra failed.

He rushed over and caught her just before her head went under.

The water around her was stained red from her blood.

He noticed the slits in her wrist confirming that she had done that to herself.

_Why Kami? Why Hime? Hold on. _He thought picking her up bridal style, running towards the house.

He knew every second that he was running she was losing more and more of her blood.

Her face had turned blue and her lips and turned deathly white.

She'd been bleeding for some time.

When he got to the front door he kicked it open, knowing both of his parents would hear and come running.

Mikoto was first to appear from behind the swinging door of the kitchen.

She saw Hinata and about had a heart attack.

She ran over and gently grabbed her from Sasuke and bounded swiftly to the living room were Fugaku was waiting.

She laid the young girl down on the couch and ran to the bathroom grabbed gauze and tape.

"Fugaku!" She yelled running threw the house and waking up some of the family medical people.

"What do you want me to do!?" He asked looking the girl over.

Mikoto burst in the room once again with 5 or so maids behind her franticly waving gauze.

"Call Tsunade-sama! We'll need her."

The maid's and Mikoto worked five hours on Hinata.

All the time everyone that wasn't of any use medically was banned from the living room.

Sasuke paced nervously up and down the hallway, his fathers eyes watching him like you would a tennis match.

Watching the ball go back and forth.

"Now sun calm down your mothers quiet skill as a medic nin and Tsunade-sama's on her way here, theres nothing to worry about." He comforted.

Sasuke just let out a frustrated sigh, raking a hand through his hair he said " I know this is my fault some how. And no I wont calm down cause every second shes loosing more and more blood and plus with her heart in the condition it's in…" He trailed off.

"Kaa-san and the nurse's arn't helping I can feel her being drained of blood they cant stop it unless the Hokage gets here in the next 5 minutes Hime's a goner." Itachi said coming out of the shadows looking bored.

Sasuke's hands balled into tight fist. Fugaku noticed this.

"Itachi go to your room or leave the compound your not he-"

Just at that moment the great Godaime her self decide to burst in.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" She asked franticly looked at Fugaku.

She was still in her night robe telling them she had ran there as soon as she got the message.

"In the living room." She was in there in a flash.

They could hear her screaming at the nurse's to get away from her and let her work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a few hours before they came out, Tsunade being supported by Mikoto.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." She said as Mikoto sat her down in one of the many chairs.

She looked up to face the others who were starting at her in anticipation.

"She'll be fine now, I'm ordering her on bed rest for the next 3 weeks to regain her chakra and her blood. She lost a lot, lucky your boy got her here when he did." She said shooting a glance at Sasuke.

He let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank you Kami-sama……for not taking my Hime._

He ran into the living room were the couch had been folded out into a bed and Hinata was lying on it.

Her skin had regained some color but still had a transparent look, and her lips had gone back to there soft pink.

He pulled a chair up to the edge of the makeshift bed and rapped her small hand in his.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mmmmm….Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm I in heaven yet?" She asked moving her free hand to cup his cheek.

"No your still here on earth."

She groaned "Why cant I move?"

"Almost all your strength is gone so your on bed rest for 3 weeks."

Hinata bit her lip, '_I knew I shouldn't leave a note.' _She thought mentally slapping herself.

"Sasuke will you please take me to my room." She said quietly, quiet even for her.

He gave her an appraising look and nodded picking her up gently and headed for the steps.

He somehow managed to get threw all the chaos outside with little trouble.

He walked slowly up the stairs trying not to cause her any pain.

When they were in front of her door he somehow managed to open it while still holding onto Hinata.

"No don't move, I'm going downstairs to get you something to eat." He said absentmindedly heading out the door closing it with a soft 'click'.

When he got to the kitchen his mother was upon him in seconds.

"Sasuke _Akito_ Uchiha I _demand_ that you tell me _what_ happened to Hinata this _instant_!" she yelled with fury and concern.

Sasuke flinch, the middle name, it was never good when his mother used the middle name.

"I don't know Kaa-san I heard her scream and found her at the lake." He said half telling the truth and half lying.

His hand squeezed the note she left for him in his pocket.

Fugaku came up behind his wife and hugged her "Honey its Ok, Hinata's Ok now we'll figure this out somehow." He said as he squeezed his crying wife harder.

Sasuke pushed past his brother to get to the closet.

He grabbed a bottle of Ensure and headed back up to Hinata's room.

**DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, and I wont make any excuses and as for the grammar and stuff I apologize for that also, its just that…Ok I said no excuses and I meant it! Well I'm sorry if Hinata seemed a little emo. Someone said that quote 'shouldn't she feel remorseful?I mean her family died.' So I wrote down what I would think someone would do if they snapped. I mean she dose repress her feelings a lot so I used that, the next chapi should be up soon.**


End file.
